thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Caxilocks Calling
Unidax Narradox Fragment/9-11-19/EN/ Y-7 II Memory Fragment from Shopkeeper Grufan Tuha “The Toruma District had seen better days- half blasted buildings, concrete rubble, and a giant ship smacked down through the middle of the main sector.” I thought, as I sliced the energy saw into a chunk of structural metal. I lifted the helmet and looked at my progress. The hull was nearly stripped, everyone was slowly dismantling the C.E Kondor ship that had crashed near the central park of the Toruma district. Dawn was waning, I threw the last pieces of metal and fiber into the bin and rolled it with me towards the Wenu-Eva terminalt. Earlier this month, the government encouraged us to scrap destroyed vehicles, and they paid fairly for it too. I arrived at the terminal and turned in my haul. 652 pounds worth of circuits, scrap, bolts, wires, etc.. enough to keep the shop running for a day or two. I took my saw with me and started heading home. Fortunately, the outskirt districts of the city werent hit as hard. The main sector of where I lived was eeriley quiet this past month, everyone was either scrapping, dead, or fighting in the war. I swiped my keys across the panel and the front door slides open. I walked through the shop and started to head to my apartment upstairs. For some reason, the air felt..warm “maybe too warm” I thought to myself as I headed up the stairs. I threw my bag on the couch as soon as I walked in and turned towards the kitchen to get some food. I was starving, but then I paused. Something already smells cooked in the house already. I reached for the wall and turned on the lights. **Right there in the middle of my kitchen table was some sort of circular bread. On it was a rich white gooey substance topped with sliced red meat**. I froze- for a moment I thought I might’ve accidentally entered into the wrong house. But that can’t be, my mothers runic banner is hanging from the wall, and my tablet was still near the balcony door. I also live alone. Now I was skeptical and afraid. I also happen to notice my bedroom door was shut closed. I went over to the door and slide it open. Immediately I knew something was very wrong. The hidden box I kept under my bed was pried open. Dozen of books from the shelf laid all over the floor, my computer was on too. Among the mess was also something new, a small metallic hexagon laid dormant among the fallen books. “Did I get robbed??” I asked myself. I felt a gust of wind behind my back, and heard a familiar voice. “No” I cursed and immediately turned around, readying my fists. The first thing I saw was a floating figure, a woman? A ghost? She wore a black long trench coat, a recognizable traditional one too. There was also a long metallic rod on her waist, along with 3 metallic hexagons hanging on the other side. The same ones I found on my floor. “You! who are you?!” I demanded. “You already know who I am, Tuha” My eyes widened, I recognized that voice. I recognized that face, that snow white skin and silver hair. “You’re that women” I began “The-” “Cavi lor ishix va indeed, Her voice was a booming mix of anger, and boldness. Much different from what I last heard months ago. “How do you know my name..?” I replied She ignored my question and gently landed her feet on the ground as she walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. “Nice banner” she said walking by it “I see that your family is in the Ushadin house” I slowly followed shortly after. She turned around and pulled up a chair at the table. “I thought it would be rude to enter your apartment without any composition, so I brought you some food” I observed the strange circular pie as I pulled a chair and sat down. “What is this?” I said as I brought it closer for a better look. “It’s terran food, they call it a “pepperoni pizza”- I “borrowed” it.” “How do you eat it?” “You eat it with your hands..” she replied coldly “What kind of savage animal eats with their hands?!” “Enough bickering, I came to you for a reason.” I paused, I had nearly forgotten that there was a stranger in my house offering me free food. I sighed, Im 70 years into my life and I’ve never been more dumbfounded. “So what your reason to trash my bedroom?” She reached deep into her pocket and placed a dull gray necklace on the table. It was very old, and had a metallic rectangular tag on the front, My eyes widened. It was my family's insignia, the same one my mother gave me that I still wore to this day. “Where did you get this?!” I exclaimed She stared at the necklace of a brief moment. “You’re grandfather gave it to us..” “Us?” 5 months ago I came to your home to confirm it was really you, the actual living descendent of Edican Tuha. “It seems that you know my grandfather?” “They know your grandfather” she said with a heavy sigh “You’re not the only here..there are more others like you, is it? She nodded slowly, “Your Rodruna was one of the very few Tauruans that were close with us, a fellow ally to the Caxilock people” I Swallowed a bite of the terran food, it reminded me of baked Tehran topped with smoked meat and seasonings. “Is that why you were in my room looking through his old journals?” She lifted her hand and held it open. The metallic braces on her wrists started to glow blue. My grandfather's old journal began to materialize on the table. “Your grandfather was not only an ally, but he made a pact with the high royal members of the Cavi lor ishix va” At this point I began to question if I was talking to a mortal being. She flipped the pages and shone a yellow light on the pages. Within the blank spaces showed intricate designs of diagrams, graphs, a foreign language, and much more than I can comprehend. “Edican Tuha is the only person known to preserve our legacy, our royal scribe responsible for archives and befriended your grandfather was...taken, along with his apprentices”She paused and slowly stood up “It’s difficult to explain here, you will understand everything at the vault of stone” she said as she turned towards the balcony “Hey, hey, where are you going?” I asked in response The door of the balcony slide open before she even reached. The cold air of night entered the room as she turned around and looked at me. “I already got what I need, you will be the key to stop his madness” she said boldly “What exactly are you?” I asked in confusion as she I watched her take something out of her slinged bag She threw me a small metallic box that seemingly landed itself right on my hands “That will give you a set of coordinates, meet me there in 3 twilights.” the Caxilock said as It turned towards the open air. I continue to stare in confusion, and in a blink of an eye, she seemingly disappeared in thin air. Category:Story